


December Embers

by bothetrashmouth



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Engagement, F/M, First Date, Fluff, ben needs to chillax, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothetrashmouth/pseuds/bothetrashmouth
Summary: Beverly was stressing out over her date. She had a date with Ben Hanscom in less than an hour.It had been two years to the day since Ben’s first date with Beverly.





	December Embers

**Author's Note:**

> this was for IT Secret Santa 2018, so it's shorter than I would've liked but also hella proud of the ending

“I can promise you, Chickie, this is going to go fine.” Richie sighed, draping his long limbs over the couch in Beverly’s apartment. “He’s heads over heels for you - trust me - and he wouldn’t ever lay a fuckin’ finger on you unless you say so.” 

Beverly was stressing out over her date. She had a date with Ben Hanscom in less than an hour. Ben was Richie’s roomate. He was tall and sweet, and smart (he was also jacked as all hell and made a  _ lot _ of money- but those were just perks) and he had nervously (and adorably) asked Beverly if she wanted to have dinner with him sometime, which she agreed to. 

Except that the past relationships Beverly has had  _ always _ started out nice. Bill, though he was very nice and sweet, turned out to be married, and his wife (now ex-wife) wasn’t too happy about knowing Bill slept with Beverly (Beverly wasn’t too happy either), and Bev’s relationship with Tom went up until...

Beverly shuddered a bit. 27 years old, you’d think she’d have herself under control by now. That was almost three years go. Tom is still in prison. She’s gotten better. Ben is a nice guy. Richie promises this. 

“Bev.” Richie said softly. Richie was still lying down on the couch. Bev looked away from the mirror and at him. “This is going to be good.” he told her, looking her in the eyes. “No what ifs, no buts, I swear to you on my life Ben’s one of the nicest guys I’ve ever met and you’re gonna love him. Now take a deep breath.” 

Beverly breathed in for four seconds, out for four seconds. “This is going to go just fine.”

Richie nodded. “And you know I won’t lie to you Babe you look fuckin’  _ hot _ .” 

Bev giggled. “Thank you Sir.”  she said with a curtsy and a smile. 

Then the doorbell rang, and Beverly jumped. As she walked towards it, Richie mouthed at her  _ Relax _ . 

Behind the door was Ben, who had knocked precisely at 7:05. He was bright red and held a large bouquet of pink and red roses in his hands, wrapped in green wrapping paper. His hair was a bit of a mess, like he brushed it but then ran his hands through it a bunch of times. 

“Hi.” he said, breathlessly looking at Beverly.

Bev blushed a little bit. “Hi.” 

“I-I brought these, for you. It’s okay if you.. Uhm.. don’t want them.” Ben stammered, gesturing the flowers.

Bev grinned and took them from him. “They’re beautiful, Ben, thank you.” she cooed, walking over to put them in a container, high heels clicking against the floor. 

“Not.. as uhm.. Beautiful as you.” Ben said slowly, like he couldn’t believe he was saying it. Richie gave him a thumbs up.

Bev blushed and couldn’t stop the smile on her face. Ben was always chalk full of romance and love. His heart was gold and was too big for his body. Always blushing and spewing compliments, even though he was clearly terrified of the outcomes. Richie told Bev he was super excited but also nervous for tonight. 

“Thank you.” she repeated, walking back over to the front door, Ben was awkwardly leaning against the frame. He looked completely out of place. Beverly thought it was incredibly endearing. 

She looked back, briefly, at Richie, who immediately stopped silently directing Ben; he had been posing the way Ben had, and Beverly was willing to bet Ben had just been copying what Richie told him to. 

“Now you stay out of this.” she said to the trashmouth in question. Richie sat up straight, adjusting his glasses, looking at the ceiling and running his fingers through his hair and beard. “I said I wanted to go on a date with  _ Ben _ . Not with a puppet guided by a trash talking comedian.” Even though her words were harsh, Beverly had a smile on her face. 

“Why, I would  _ never _ my sweet pea!” Richie cried dramatically. 

Beverly hummed and turned back to Ben, who was flushed red and looked a little scared. 

“And you stop copying him. I like you for  _ you _ , Ben. I think you’re sweet and kind and smart and  _ not _ Richie.” She continued, pointing behind her to Richie, who comically frowned. 

Ben shifted his weight around. “Oh- well, I, thank you. Uhm.. Shall we, then?” He asked, putting his hand out. “To the restaurant I mean.. I made a reservation for 7:30.”

Bev took his hand and together they left the apartment.

* * *

 

The restaurant was really nice. Certainly not the nicest place Bev has ever been to, but it was so  _ warm _ and everyone was really nice. And not the waiter  _ I have to be nice to you but in actuality I’m ready to kill you _ nice, actually  _ filled with holiday buzz and just generally  _ **_nice_ ** nice. 

Ben and Bev were sat in a nice booth in the corner of the restaurant, and they laughed as they sat down. 

“And I just- didn’t think he could get any stupider!” Beverly said as she shrugged off her coat. 

“I will never understand him. Ever. I’ve lived with him for four years and yet I treat every day with him like it’s my first in terms of total confusion.” Ben grinned into his hands. 

Beverly quickly picked up the menu (she was starving and this place smelled  _ delicious _ ) and tried to read all the things they had. 

“So, listen I-” “Do you wanna-”  
The two of them grinned awkwardly. “You go first.” Bev pawed a little bit at Ben, who flushed and stared down at his hands. 

“I just.. Wanted to thank you, for.. Giving me a chance. Richie uh.. Richie told me - he didn’t go into detail, he just said.. Y’know.” Ben rubbed his hands together, looking for the right words. “You’ve been through a lot of.. Bad things, relationship-wise. And I’m just really, uhm, grateful that you gave me a chance to try and to.. To um…” 

Ben frowned and Beverly, who was wide-eyed and flushed red, still holding the menu, watched him with delight.

“To try and show you.. A better.. Time? No that doesn’t sound right.” Ben grumbled the last part, letting his hands fall onto the table. Bev put her hand over his. 

“Thank _you_ for reminding me there are warm, kind hearted people who want me.” she smiled. “But now I feel a bit stupid because I was going to ask if you wanted to split an appetizer.” she added, scowling down at the menu.  
Ben barked out a laugh and then immediately stifled it. “I’m sorry.” he mumbled. “I’m really nervous. You’re just really really pretty.” he said, covering his blush. “And to answer your question, the shrimp here is really good.” Ben added. 

Beverly let out a laugh as the waiter came over. They ordered red wine, and the shrimp appetizer. They tasted like the start of something beautiful.

* * *

 

“I can promise you Benvolio, this is gonna be  _ fine _ . It’s gonna be great.” Richie sighed from the couch in his apartment. It had been two years to the day since Ben’s first date with Beverly. Two amazing, loving, romantic years. In the two years, they’ve moved in together, traveled to Europe, and spent countless nights cuddles or walking the streets. Richie now lives alone, but he doesn’t seem to mind too much. 

“You know, you say that..” Ben grumbled, adjusting his tie. He was taking Beverly out to a really nice, fancy restaurant. She deserves only the best. 

“And everytime I do, it turns out  _ fine _ .” Richie pointed out, walking up to the mirror Ben was scowling at. “I can’t believe my Baby Ben is all grown up.” 

“Shut up Richie.” 

“Save the fire for the honeymoon, Sugah.” 

Ben glared at Richie. “I don’t even think she’ll say yes. I feel like I’m jumping into this a bit fast. 

“Do I need to remind you Stan and Patty got married after knowing each other for 3 months?” Richie asked, raising his eyebrows and leaning against the doorframe casually.

“Beverly and I aren’t Stan and Patty.” Ben growled. He’d had it up to _here_ with this _stupid_ **_tie_**.

“Right right right right right.” Richie cooed. “You’re just the two people who are so helplessly in love you can’t keep your hands off each other and make me take all your nice photos.” 

Ben stayed quiet. He would never admit it, but Richie was right. It would go right to Richie’s ego. 

Richie eyed Ben carefully. “You need a hand there?” 

“ _ Please _ .” Ben said desperately, caving in. 

Richie quickly did up Ben’s tie with no problem, and turned Ben to the mirror again. 

“Repeat after me.” Richie told him. “I got this.”

“I got this.”

“Beverly loves me, and I love Beverly.” 

“Beverly loves me, and I love Beverly.” 

“I’m going to propose and it’s going to be hella dope and romantic as  _ hell _ .”

“I’m going to propose and it’s going to be… perfect.”

“That’s my guy.” Richie finished with a pat on Ben’s back. “Now go get that sweet sweet p-”  
“Tozier you are on thin fucking ice that is my fiance to be.” 

Richie and Ben stared at each other for a few seconds. Richie broke into a grin. Ben let out a smooth chuckle. 

“Give Bev a kiss for me.” Richie smirked as Ben left.

* * *

 

Beverly looked stunning, as always. Ben could (and has) stare at her for hours.

The meal was normal, or at least as normal as it could be. Beverly didn’t really notice Ben’s heightened anxiety, or how he preset them to have Beverly’s favourite wine. Or how Ben had a ring in his pocket. 

After they left, Ben coaxed Bev into going for a walk in the park. It was a bit chilly, snow lightly falling around them, disappearing onto the concrete. 

Beverly had just finished her story about the most absurd customer she met while taking a visit to one of her stores in downtown LA, there was an easy, loving air around them, and BEn took a deep breath. 

“Beverly, can-can I.. uhm.. Talk to you about something.. Uh- personal?” Crap fuck shit this is not how he wanted to started saying this  _ shit fuck abort no no no no- _

But beverly already had wide, concerned eyes and she stopped walking, putting a hand on Ben’s chest, and gripping his hand a little bit tighter. “What? What’s wrong?” 

_ Fuck. Welp. No going back now. _ Thought Ben. He took a step back from her, still gently holding her hand. 

“I.. don’t us to be boyfriend and girlfriend anymore.” Ben said and then immediately made it so much worse. 

“ _ What _ ? Are you dumping me?!” Bev cried, taking a step back from him, eyes wide with horror. “Ben-!”

Ben dropped to one knee _ say it now!! Or you won get to say it at all! _ His head shrieked.

“I want to be..” He leaned out and grabbed her hand again, leather glove cool and smooth against his fingers. He pulled the small heart shaped box from his pocket and popped it open with one hand. Tears began to streak down Beverly’s face as she eyed the ring in disbelief. “.. I wanna be husband and wife.”

“Benjamin Hansom you better not be joking I will dump your ass  _ so _ hard.” Beverly choked up a sob, covering her mouth with her free hand. 

“I’m not joking.” Ben promised, then took another deep breath. “Beverly. I love you so much. I love you hair, and your eyes, and.. Your face. I love how fun you are, and how loving you are. I love how you know how to make anything look good. I love your freckles and your laugh and how you are always ready to stand up for yourself. Every day that I get to wake up knowing you love me… It’s an honour. I.. should’ve written this down.” he realized.

Beverly, who was crying, let out a shaking laugh. “No, no, keep going.”

“I love you, so much and from the moment I laid eyes on you I knew I’d be thinking about you for the rest of my life. And I want to. But I was kinda hoping you could do the same for me… so… Beverly Katherine Marsh-”

Beverly sobbed again, body shaking. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Bev blinked tears out of her eyes. “Ben Hanscom, I will marry you.” 

Ben sobbed, and stood up to kiss her. Her face was wet with tears and her nose was cold. She was so amazing. 

“I love you so much.” she whispered in his ear. 

“I love you so much.” he echoed back at her. 

They were both crying as Ben slipped the ring onto her finger. It was a nice, simple gold band with the words  _ January embers  _ engraved into it. 

“I can’t believe I get to marry the most amazing woman in the world.” Ben murmured, and Bev leaped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him like her life depended on it. 

“FUCK YEAH!” 

The two broke apart to see Richie with a nice camera around his neck, clapping and whistling.

“Did- did you follow us?” Ben asked between tears. 

“Uh,  _ yes _ ?” Richie said like it was obvious. “Who else was gonna take photos of the engagement? Not the trees Babe! Not the trees.”

Beverly pulled Richie into a hug. “You jerk. Better’ve gotten good photos, you asshole.” she told him with no heat behind her voice. She kissed his cheek. 

Richie laughed. “Girl you  _ know _ it! Lemme see that ring!” 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <33


End file.
